Interest in solar modules has increased in recent years as an energy source with a low environmental impact. Solar modules are usually provided with a solar cell string having a plurality of solar cells connected electrically by a wiring member.
Solar cells constituting a solar cell string are sometimes damaged when a solar module is manufactured. Patent Document 1 describes the use of damage-free solar cells in a solar cell string made possible by removing any damaged solar cell from the solar cell string and replacing the damaged solar cell with a new solar cell. In Patent Document 1, the solder bonding the solar cell to the wiring member is heated and melted to peel the wiring member from the solar cell.